Snake's Smash Taunt
Much like in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Super Smash Bros. Clash, if you are playing as Solid Snake on the Shadow Moses Island stage you can perform a Smash Taunt. These trigger conversations between Snake and one of three of his comrads (Colonel Roy Campbell, Hal "Otacon" Emmerich, and Mei Ling) regarding a fighter that Snake is facing. All codecs from Brawl are the same, with new codecs added in for the 22 newcomers + Mewtwo and Roy. New Codec List Bowser Jr. *Snake: "This little turtle with a paintbrush is Bowser's son?" *Mei Ling: "Yes. He is Bowser Jr., after all. He's actually Bowser's eighth child, but Jr. is probably his most cherished one." *Snake: "Wait, Bowser has 8 children... do they even have a mother?" *Mei Ling: "I've always thought about that, actually. There have been some hints that Peach may be the one." *Snake: "..." *Mei Ling: "That's another story altogether though, Snake. Bowser Jr. is young but he's growing to be just as much of a brute as his father." *Snake: "It shows. That paintbrush is about twice as big as he is, has to take some power to lift that thing." Fawful *Snake: "This guy really creeps me out. His eyes, his grin, clothes... everything." *Otacon: "Snake, that's Fawful you're talking about, and he is indeed very creepy yet dangerous. He previously served under a witch named Cackletta, but after her death, he started an army of his own and almost got away with plunging the entire Mushroom Kingdom into darkness!" *Snake: "Wait... so, is this guy like Mario's version of Ganondorf or something?" *Otacon: "... Well, not exactly, but he's very, very evil. A cold-blooded monster that *doesn't care about anybody, even with his terrible language skills." *Snake: "No wonder he has such stupid catch phrases." King K. Rool Funky Kong *Snake: "This guy reminds me of someone..." *Otacon: "You mean Donkey Kong, Snake? I can see why you think that. He's only a mechanic for Donkey Kong's Klan, after all." *Snake: "No, something else. Something doesn't seem right about him." *Otacon: "It might be because he's an ape... with clothes. I mean, do you see apes wearing sunglasses, pants, or muscle shirts often?" *Snake "No, but... something else. Do you know if he's American?" *Otacon: "I am not sure. I do know that, obviously, he is a member of the Kong Klan, however. Besides, you aren't going to find many wild apes in America!" *Snake: "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" *Otacon: "... Oh, I see where you're getting at. Anyway, Funky Kong is a tough banana of an ape. Don't let his laidback appearance fool you, because he's every bit the fighter that Donkey and Diddy Kong are! Don't hold back, Snake!" *Snake: "Got it. He does indeed seem funky. Now only if his hair were funky... then I'd have proof..." Vaati Dark Samus Ridley *Colonel: "Snake! Watch out! You're fighting a space pirate." *Snake: "What kind of pirate is THAT? Looks like some weird dragon and pterodactyl hybrid to me." *Colonel: "Snake, I was just overreacting. Ridley is the military general of the space pirates, a corrupt organization feared by the Galactic Federation." *Snake: "He's built up quite a reputation, eh?" *Colonel: "It got worse. He's best known for being Samus's rival and being the murderer of her parents when she was about 2 or 3 years old. If you were there, you'd definately know why Samus is still fighting today. Granted, Ridley has lost many battles, but he just can't stay down for the count." *Snake: "... no wonder Samus is such a tough girl." *Colonel: "That's past the point. The moral is that Ridley is a complete monster with barely anything sympathetic about him, although plenty of people are happy to see him here. You fancy Dragon Stew, Snake?" *Snake: "Yes, I do. This... dragon pirate thing from space is going to a taste of his own medicene." *Colonel: "Good." Kamek Zoroark *Snake: "This thing gives me the creeps. Ugh." *Otacon: "Well, you're only fighting the Monster Fox Pokemon, Snake!" *Snake: "I knew about foxes, but this one is a monster? Great." *Otacon: "Well, you see, Snake, it's earned that reputation for a reason. It has the special ability to disguise itself as other lifeforms, while still retaining it's current weaknesses and resistances. Fighting it is tricky." *Snake: "So, if it transformed into, say, Ocelot, it'd appear to be Ocelot but would still be weak to... whatever it's weak to?" *Otacon: "Yeah, that sums it up nicely." *Snake: "... this is going to be a very long battle." *Otacon: "Indeed. One of the many reasons I enjoy watching you fight from the sidelines!" *Snake: "Oh, come on! Throw the dog a bone!" Mewtwo *Snake: "I'm fighting some type of cat thing that's floating... Are there any normal Pokémon around here?" *Otacon: "To be fair, Snake, Mewtwo is an artificially created being. It was created from Mew's DNA by Team Rocket scientists, hence the name, although Mewtwo did enter a berserk state and make quick work of the men who created him." *Snake: "So, it's a clone... I know how it feels to be one of those. He's probably tried to combat Mew to proof that it's superior, right?" *Otacon: "Yeah, it's tried that. Mewtwo later realized what he was doing wasn't the right thing though. The Mewtwo you're fighting now has calmed down a bit since those days." *Snake: "I could probably manage something with this guy." *Otacon: "... Snake, Mewtwo is still a clone of an incredibly power Pokémon. You could even argue that its combination of shadow and psychic powers make it even more powerful than Mew." *Snake: "Did you really have to point that out?" *Otacon: "Yes. Also, Mewtwo possesses power over other elements, like earth, and can teleport." *Snake: "This is going to be one heck of a battle..." Black Shadow *Snake: "This guy looks like some weird Mexican wrestler... Captain Falcon is supposed to be hunting him?" *Colonel: "Yes, Snake. Black Shadow is powerful, very evil, and is a huge enemy of Falcon's. He even has a clone of Falcon, appropriately named Blood Falcon." *Snake: "Blood Falcon? The red one?" *Colonel: "Yes, Blood Falcon looks very similar to Captain Falcon, but in a red costume." *Snake: "Sometimes, Captain Falcon, and I know it's Captain Falcon, jumps in here, in that red costume. Even has Blood Falcon's logo on the back... coincidence?" *Colonel: "Well, this is a video game... and Blood Falcon isn't on the roster, so he's a costume for Captain Falcon!" *Snake: "And does any of this have to do with Black Shadow?" *Colonel: No. Again, he's strong. Really strong. He can knock you out very quickly if you aren't careful, but you can easily keep him at bay with projectiles. Works every time." *Snake: "Got it." Waluigi *Snake: "So, let me get this straight; this world has a fourth plumber?" *Mei Ling: "Snake, Waluigi is... different. If you knew him, you'd know why. He's a bit more unique." *Snake: "Unique? Maybe. Creepy? That too. Any other details?" *Mei Ling: "Waluigi has always been... there. He's never even managed to go on an adventure with his own brother. He simply watches from the sidelines, unless sports or parties are involved." *Snake: "So, he's a jock.... but he only is one because he has nothing else to do...?" *Mei Ling: "Not exactly. It's just... nobody cares about him. Even his own brother, Wario, barely cares unless it is a sport as mentioned. He's a very depressed, albeit a bit crazy, fellow." *Snake: "I... don't know what to think." *Mei Ling: "Well, you are fighting him right now. He always enjoys competition!" Roy Little Mac *Snake: "This guy is small. Very small. Why would he be out on the battlefield?" *Colonel: "He may be small, Snake, but don't count him out. Little Mac is a world-renowned WVBA champion." *Snake: "Must be a pretty wimpy league to have someone like him as the champ." *Colonel: "Snake, Little Mac is a force. He's taken out dozens of people two or three times larger than him. He's living prove that size does not matter." *Snake: "Very well then. In my opinion, it does. I always am terrified of fighting the large ones." *Colonel: "I can see, but now you'll have a reason to fear the small ones. The bigger they are, the harder they fall, you know." *Snake: "Oh, yeah right. Everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, says that! I'll show this little guy what the big guys are in town for." *Colonel: "I'll look forward to seeing what you can do, Snake. I'll LOVE to see you with that champion belt on." Chibi-Robo Isaac Professor Layton *Snake: "I'm fighting an archaeologist, who happens to be a master at puzzles." *Mei Ling: "Snake, he's not exactly the most fearsome archaeologist like the ones in action movies, but Layton is still a challenge." *Snake: "He looks like a gentleman though... why would he be out here?" *Mei Ling: "Ryu thought that as well about a boxer once." *Snake: "Could you and the rest of the people I work with be any more negative?!" *Mei Ling: "Snake, I'm not trying to cause any problems! We just warn you of your foes and what they do!" *Snake: "Oh, right. Carry on." *Mei ling: "Professor Layton is a British gentleman puzzle solver who frequently goes on adventures, but not intentionally. He generally refuses to fight, although he is an excellent fencer." *Snake: "He solves puzzles, he's British, AND he's a fencer. You've got to be kidding me." Kyle Hyde *Snake: "... that guy over there, he's black and white. Is that normal?" *Colonel: "Yes, Snake. That's normal in the world of Smash Bros." *Snake: "Well, all right. You know anything about this awkwardly shaded fellow?" *Colonel: "Kyle Hyde is the man's name. He's an ex-cop from New York who works as a salesmen, but he's quite an intelligent and physically powerful person. Kind of like you, actually." *Snake: "... so, he's a cop, a salesman, and a good fighter, all in one?" *Colonel: "Snake, you've fought a bunch of crazy things in your visit to this world. Kyle Hyde is one of the more 'normal' fighters, you know." *Snake: "... well, still. He looks to be a good challenge." *Colonel: "Good luck." Mach Rider The Dog *Mei Ling: "Oh, look, a dog!" *Snake: "... This is not a normal dog. I know this." *Mei Ling: "Snake, could you please catch it? I've always wanted a dog!" *Snake: "This one is laughing at me! Why do you think it'd like you?!" *Mei Ling: "Snake, I think it may be because you carry a lot of weapons with you. It may find that amusing." *Snake: "Well, these weapons exist to wipe that grin off of it's stupid little laughing face." *Mei Ling: "Snake, that can wait! Can you bring it home first?" *Snake: "You're kidding, right?" Ocelot Knuckles *Snake: "That world has an echidna, too?" *Tails: "That echidna is called Knuckles, Snake!" *Snake: "Just why is a little fox boy doing here? Are you friends with that frog guy who gave me advice on Falco?!" *Tails: "A frog guy? I have no idea on who he is, sir. Anyway, I can offer you some information on Knuckles if you like." *Snake: "...Sure..." *Tails: "Knuckles isn't as fast as Sonic, but he's sure strong! He's one of the last of his race and works as the guardian of Angel Island and the Master Emerald. You see him out here because something may have happened to the Emerald... again." *Snake: "You three have a lot of problems, don't you?" *Tails: "Well, it varies. Knuckles isn't always with us. He has a tendency to... get a bit too obsessed with Master Emerald protection and think of random people as enemies. Knowing him, he probably thinks you're evil. I'd just get this fight done with now!" *Snake: "Your little echidna friend shouldn't be here much longer, so I'm not worrying. It's all in the explosives." Mega Man *Snake: "That little boy in the armor suit is who I have to fight?" *Colonel: "You mean that little blue robot boy, and yes. Mega Man is tough." *Snake: "Just a robot, shouldn't be too bad of a job." *Colonel: "Well, Snake, Mega Man is a bit different. He's one of Dr. Light's most powerful creations, having fought and won against Dr. Wily about ten times." *Snake: "I'd like to say that Wily isn't exactly the best character, then. What makes Mega Man so special?" *Colonel: "Mega Man fights alongside a robot dog and a robot bird, Rush and Beat. He can obtain also powers similar to other robots he has defeated. And you can't forget the Mega Buster." *Snake: "How can I forget the Mega Buster? Yeah, dealing with that thing is going to be a ride..." *Colonel: "Only if Shadow Moses had some spikes, eh?" *Snake: "Oh, now you tell me what could deal with this guy." Ryu *Snake: "OK, please tell me there isn't someone filming a martial arts movie here." *Colonel: "Snake, this is Ryu. His martial arts isn't a fake by any means. You have no idea what this guy can do." *Snake: "They say that about a lot of martial artists, you know. This guy isn't any different." *Colonel: "This man has trained to the point he can shoot fireballs from his hands, jump 10 feet in the air while performing uppercuts, and create hurricanes with his feet. You have to be prepared for this guy, Snake. He's been training for several years and is incredibly dangerous." *Snake: "... Really." *Colonel: "Ever heard of a guy named Sagat?" *Snake: "Doesn't ring a bell." *Colonel: "... well, its a long story anyway. The point is that Ryu is at the peak of human martial arts power, and he's always looking for ways to improve. That said, teach him a lesson about how it's done, Snake." *Snake: "Got it." Category:Smash Taunt Category:Metal Gear universe